


Forever’s Gotta Start Somewhere

by MapleLeafSquareRoot



Series: Emu's AUs [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLeafSquareRoot/pseuds/MapleLeafSquareRoot
Summary: Determined to prove his parents wrong, David Rose sets out to open a small business in Schitt's Creek.  Feeling the odds stacked against him, he attends an introductory business seminar, first requiring a very stressful five-hour flight.Having built his reputation as a small-business wizard, Patrick Brewer is invited to present at an introductory business seminar, first requiring a very eye-opening five hour flight.





	1. How can a good thing start this way?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PandorasDaydream for letting me bounce this idea off of you. Your encouragement is invaluable. 
> 
> And I've only been a resident of the Rosebudd for about 36 hours, but y'all have already given me so much material, so I hope you see a few of yourselves (and your fetishes) represented here. 
> 
> All titles from Forever's Gotta Start Somewhere by Chad Brownlee.

** {David} **

It was only out of necessity, and his dogged determination to prove his parents wrong, that David Rose found himself boarded WestJet flight 703, non-stop from Toronto to Vancouver for an introductory business seminar hosted by the Canadian Federation of Independent Business.Having come into some money when the Blouse Barn went belly-up, David had been working on a plan to open his own business, but just needed to acquire some technical knowledge before rushing into any sort of commitment.

Sitting in the emergency exit row, with its pre-boarding and extra leg room, was the closest to flying first class that David could afford, and it was a far cry from the comfortable pods with warmed blankets, pillows, and bottomless prosecco.He stashed his Louis Vuitton travel bag underneath the seat in front of him, eyeing wearily the crumb-infested carpet, missed by the evidently perfunctory cleaning in between flights.He stashed his headphones in the seat pocket, inflated his newly acquired travel pillow (still with that “new rubber” scent…ew), leaned back and closed his eyes.

Despite having flown hundreds of times, David hated it.Once the plane had reached cruising altitude, he could relax, resigned to the fact that he was in a giant tin can, hurtling through space at several hundred kilometres per hour, but take-off, landing, and <shudder> turbulence were always rough.If he was honest with himself, being relieved of the constant jet-setting was one of the few positives of the low-key, low-income lifestyle that had been thrust upon him in Schitt’s Creek. 

He felt a shift when the seat next to him was occupied, but David didn’t even bother to open his eyes, certain that whoever it was would be of no interest. 

** {Patrick} **

Tucking his Samsonite carry-on wheels-first in the overhead storage, Patrick Brewer glanced down into his row, immediately noticing the striking man with his eyes closed, clearly on edge and uncomfortable.His furrowed brow, coiffed pompadour, five o’clock shadow (at 8:15 am), soft sweater, ripped jeans…

The passenger boarding behind him cleared his throat, snapping Patrick back to attention.He quickly took his seat, stowing his Roots satchel underneath the seat in front of him, placing Simon Sinek’s latest book, his headphones, and phone in the seat pocket.He glanced over at his neighbour, whose brow had only become more furrowed since Patrick’s arrival, but whose eyes remained firmly shut.He noticed his jaw clench and unclench, and his lips purse.Patrick wondered what could possibly be going through his mind to cause such a journey of facial expressions. 

The high-pitched, overly enthusiastic arrival of the perky flight attendant (“Andi” according to her name tag) perched on the seats in front of them caused David to open his eyes suspiciously, while Patrick snapped to attention, temporarily forgetting about the fascinating landscape to his right. 

For Patrick, sitting in the emergency row was a matter of duty.He was physically capable of what would be required of him, in the event of an emergency, and he felt quite confident in his ability to assess the presence of fire, water, debris or other hazards before putting his fellow passengers at risk upon escape.He listened attentively to Andi’s instructions, noting that no changes in protocol had occurred since his last flight a few months prior. 

** {David} **

Just as he was sure he had regulated his breathing, and gotten his heart rate down to a reasonable number of beats-per-minute, an egregiously shrieky and loud voice caused it once again to spike.He opened his eyes slowly, brow deeply furrowed, to find a petite blonde, dressed in those hideous WestJet colours, beaming over the seat in front of him. 

“Andi” introduced herself, and immediately launched into her rapid fire instructions as to what David and his neighbour, would be expected to do in the event of an emergency.The thought of fire, water, or debris did nothing to put David at ease, as he immediately regretted his decision to sit in this row.Surely, sitting cramped in a regular row would have been preferable to the possible implications of being responsible for other peoples’ lives?He finally looked over to the man seated to his left.Mid-range denim, a blue-button up, Oxfords.Responsible.Clearly, the hero this plane needed in the event of an emergency.David tuned the remainder of Andi’s directions out, confident he could cede his lifesaving duties to the clearly far more responsible passenger beside him…what with his rolled up sleeves, muscled forearms…and soft neck with collarbones just barely visible thanks to the two top buttons being undone…

David gave his head a shake, closed his eyes at Andi’s departure, and prepared for take-off. 

** {Patrick} **

Feeling adequately briefed on all aspects of commercial aviation safety, Patrick put his headphones in and cued up the album of his newest, favourite artist - an Indigenous man named [William Prince](https://williamprincemusic.com/), whose voice was like low, slow, deep molasses.He picked up his book, turning to his bookmark, as the plane slowly made its way down the tarmac. 

As the plane took off, he noticed his neighbour’s knuckles whiten as they gripped the hem of his sweater, but he said nothing, as the man seemed to be in his own little world.

** [David} **

As soon as he felt the plane lift off the tarmac, David immediately regretted turning down his mother’s offer of lorazepam for breakfast.He scrunched his eyes shut, concentrated on his breathing, and gripped the hem of his sweater as tightly as he could.The flight was only five hours long.That’s like a movie marathon of Ten Things I Hate About You, Mona Lisa Smile, and Sliding Doors.Put in terms of Julias and Gwyneths, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel.Plus, he knew that once the plane had reached high enough altitude, there would be snacks. 

** {Patrick} **

Deep into The Infinite Game, reflecting on his own leadership ability, Patrick nearly missed the Captain’s announcement of the possibility of turbulence as they headed over the Great Lakes.It wouldn’t have mattered much to him.He was educated, and ready, for whatever this flight may bring. 

Sure enough, the plane started to rock, sending the flight attendants back to their seats, postponing the delivery of snacks.It was gentle enough at first, but the weather system they were flying over was clearly intent on wreaking havoc in the air, as it was on the ground below. 

The plane growled, shook, and suddenly dropped what felt like 100 feet, though it was probably only 10. 

The man beside Patrick gasped, eyes open, wild with panic, as he reached, out of instinct, and grabbed Patrick’s hand.Unable to be anything but compassionate, Patrick held on to this man’s hand as the plane righted itself.

Embarrassed, the man pulled his hand back, apologizing to Patrick. 

“Sorry.I’m not a good flyer,” he offered, face flushed. 

“No problem, though I feel like we should have at least introduced ourselves before holding hands,” Patrick teased, hoping to ease some of the tension.“Patrick,” he said, extending his hand.

“David,” the man said, taking Patrick’s hand and giving it a firm, yet slightly clammy, shake.

Patrick couldn’t help but notice how soft his skin was, his long, slender fingers, and well-manicured nails._Where did these thoughts come from? _

**Well, shit.**Patrick was prepared for fire, water, debris, even catastrophic impact, but he was not prepared for this. 


	2. And I'd have known then and there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid-flight conversation, and a fine-fitting pair of mid-range denim provide a welcome distraction for David. 
> 
> David, just David, provides a welcome, and somewhat confusing distraction for Patrick.
> 
> A difference in time zones provides an opportunity for both men to start their first morning in Vancouver off on the right...foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All titles are from "Forever's Gotta Start Somewhere" by Chad Brownlee.

Patrick removed his headphones, carefully bookmarked his read, and turned his attention to David. 

“So, David, is Vancouver your final destination, or…”

“Don’t say that!” David interjected.

“Say what?” Patrick asked, thoroughly confused.

“Final destination.Haven’t you seen those movies?” David continued, mortified.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, Patrick remembered hearing about this terrible series of movies centred around inevitable fatal ends. Somewhat amused by David’s irrational opposition, but respectful of his obvious fear of flight, he conceded. “Okay, David.” 

“But yes, I am going to Vancouver for a few days, for work.” David shared, not wanting to go too deep into specifics.His identity as an entrepreneur too fresh, too fragile, to share with someone he didn’t know. 

Patrick’s curiosity was admittedly piqued.What did this stark, elegant and exceedingly anxious man do for work? 

“So am I,” he volunteered.“There’s a business conference at the Hyatt Regency.”

He didn’t miss the look of surprise on David’s face. 

“That’s where I’m going too,” David said slowly, “I’m attending an introductory seminar…I want to open…my own business.”

Every business-oriented neuron in Patrick’s brain began to fire.Not much excited him more than a new small-business start up.He knew from experience that his enthusiasm for such things could be overwhelming for others, so he tried to keep a neutral face as he asked David about his business idea.To his delight, David came alive.

Those hands, wringing desperately with anxiety not 30 minutes prior, were now gesturing rapidly, happily, as David explained his dream. 

“It’s a general store, but also a very specific store,” he began.“And it’s also not just a store, it’s like a place where people can come and get coffee, or drinks, but it’s not a coffee shop, nor is it a bar.”

“Ok, so we are pretty clear on what it’s not…” Patrick teased.

“It’s an environment.And yes, we will be selling things, but it’s more like a branded immersive experience,” David finished. 

“Right.I love the buzzwords,” Patrick said, “but I think you’ll need a clearer idea of what you want to do with your business.What is the name of the business?”

“Um, well, I’m currently oscillating between two names at the moment.” David was beginning to feel uncomfortable, under interrogation from Patrick. 

“Sure, sure,” Patrick backed off “you’ve got plenty of time to…oscillate.”

Sensing it was high time for a change of topic, Patrick asked David where he was from.Simple enough, he thought (incorrectly).

The anxiety returned, furrowing David’s brows, as he explained the trials and tribulations of the Rose family.Patrick listened intently, fascinated by both the content of the story, and the expressiveness of this enigma of a man.He interjected here and there, but mostly just let David ramble and gesticulate. 

“…and that basically brings me to this airborne tin can,” David concluded, just as the Captain announced over the intercom that they would soon begin their descent into Vancouver, and that the seatbelt sign would be illuminated in just a few minutes.With that, David stood up, needing to make use of the facilities prior to the anxiety-inducing landing.He paused, as he considered which direction he should face.Either Patrick would get a close-up view of his ass, or his crotch.Neither option was less awkward than the other.Knowing that he at least had an ass that wouldn’t quit, from years of spin class and squats, he decided to face away from Patrick, stepping over his legs and into the aisle. 

Settled back into his seat, it was David’s turn to ask Patrick’s story.In his head, he had already pegged Patrick for your typical 30-year old, business-major turned entrepreneur.Probably married to his high school sweetheart, maybe kids.Definitely a house with a porch and a white picket fence.Drives a sensible sedan. 

Turns out, David was only right about the sensible sedan, but he wouldn’t find that out for quite some time.Meanwhile, he listened to Patrick’s story of growing up in small town Ontario, travelling at lightspeed on a trajectory destined for disaster, until one day finally mustering up the courage to sell nearly everything and walk away in the hopes of finding his own path.David was riveted.He watched as Patrick’s warm brown eyes went from happy to sad to hopeful, alongside his narrative. He saw Patrick’s forearms flex as his hands clenched and unclenched, mentioning the end of a significant relationship prior to his move. 

David couldn’t imagine walking away from what sounded like the stability he had always craved, and he wondered what all could have possibly happened to make Patrick leave it all behind.Just as he was working up the courage to ask, Patrick abruptly wrapped up the Coles’ notes version of his life as the plane touched down safely at Vancouver International Airport. 

As Patrick stood up to retrieve his carry-on from the overhead compartment, David allowed himself to take a peek at his ass.Despite his earlier misgivings about Patrick’s fashion choices, David was pleasantly surprised at how his ass filled out the mid-range denim. 

“Uh, David?” Patrick asked, “Do you have anything up here?”

David snapped back to attention, and answered in the negative.He felt a flush crawl up his neck, suspecting that Patrick had caught him in the act of checking out his ass.He suppressed a smirk as he straightened his sweater and slung the strap of his travel bag over his shoulder, following Patrick off the plane and to the luggage carousel.

They chatted idly about their surroundings as they stood and waited for their luggage to arrive, .

Idle, yet comfortable.David feeling the most at ease, post-flight, as he probably ever had.Unmedicated, anyway. 

“David, do you want to share a cab to the hotel?” Patrick asked.

“You don’t have to do that,” he replied.

Patrick stumbled over his words, hoping it wasn’t obvious that he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to David. “No, no…I’d…like to.”

David paused, and then gestured with a flourish “Sure.”

—-

** {David} **

Morning light pouring through the sheer hotel curtains and the iPhone alarm going off next door cutting through the paper-thin wall were the final straw in a restless night for David. He rolled over, grabbing his phone from the nightstand, groaning at the time and cursing the time change between Toronto and Vancouver.He stretched his long limbs, luxuriating in the king size bed with its cool cotton linen, and not at all missing his cramped twin size bed with its sandpaper like cotton-polyester sheets.

Giving up on falling back asleep, David eventually rolled out of bed and into the bathroom, blearily considering his reflection in the mirror.The harrowing five-hour flight had done him no favours, and he was desperately in need of a hot shower and the extended version of his morning skin care routine.Thankfully, he still had nearly four full hours before the seminar’s start.He snagged the ice bucket from the armoire, placing his phone inside to amplify the sound, and Frank Ocean began to fill the room.

He let the steam build up before he stepped into the shower, taking a few deep, cleansing breaths.As the water ran over his body, David mentally prepared himself for the day to come.He had scanned the agenda online, and much to his chagrin, opening remarks were immediately followed by an _icebreaker_.David had hoped that he would be able to remain as inconspicuous as possible during the seminar, which is no small feat considering his typical wardrobe choices.Mercifully the remainder of the day’s agenda appeared free of the requirement to participate, so he just needed to get through whatever asinine and infantile activity the organizers had planned.

His mind wandered to yesterday’s flight.He was still embarrassed at the thought of grabbing a stranger’s hand.But it had led to an engaging conversation that kept his mind occupied, and away from catastrophe, for the remainder of the trip.Patrick was so relaxed and confident, and he really listened to what David had to say.It was the first time in a very long time that David had felt like what he said mattered, and that it wasn’t just background noise to fill an awkward silence.It was also the first time in a very long time that he found himself deliberately seeking out eye contact while he spoke.Patrick’s warm brown eyes did something to David.He couldn’t explain it.Two years ago, prior to his arrival in Schitt’s Creek, he would not have given someone wearing mid-range denim, a blue button up, and Oxfords a second look.But now, he was again thinking about the rolled-up sleeves showing off Patrick’s forearms and the way his ass looked in those jeans when he got up to disembark.He had been happy to share a cab ride to the hotel, not only for sharing the cost, but because he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye to Patrick once they had their luggage.Even as they parted ways following check-in, David was tempted to reach out and embrace Patrick, not wanting to let go of how safe he felt in his presence. 

David groaned.The last thing he needed to was the distraction of a crush this week.Well, maybe the second last thing.If he was going to be crippled by yet another unrequitable attraction, he certainly did not need to be incapacitated by a perpetual erection.Yes, this was an act of _self-preservation_ and required to _maintain focus_ he reasoned as he took himself in hand. 

** {Patrick} **

Up three floors, and four rooms to the north, Patrick woke up long before his alarm was set at 6:30 am.He loved the differential of time, travelling west to earlier time zones.It meant that the first few days allowed for effortless early starts, and putting in a few kilometres always set him in the right frame of mind for the remainder of the day.He changed into a pair of shorts, and an Under Armour compression shirt to keep warm, donned his hat and shoes and headed down to the lobby. 

He was part-way through this warm up routine - onto walking lunges, activating his glutes lulled into sleep by a five-hour plane ride, when he passed by the hotel’s Starbucks franchise.He recognized the figure sitting at the corner window seat immediately - David.Just like the day before, he was struck by David’s edges, softened only by his wardrobe choice - the cuddliest looking black and white sweater, currently being pulled nervously over David’s left hand, as he scribbled furiously with his right.And just like yesterday, his bodily response was inexplicable.Though this time, his shorts provided no cover.Realizing that anyone with a fibre of common sense would notice what was happening, Patrick decided now was good time to start running, and he took off towards the waterfront. 

** {David} **

David sat, fully dressed, notebook in hand, on the edge of his bed.It was still only 7:00 am, and the seminar didn’t start until 9:00 am.Knowing that today was potentially the start of something big for him business-wise, he felt a rush of excitement and motivation, and decided to spend the remaining time before the seminar on his business plan at the local Starbucks.He ordered his usual caramel macchiato with two sweetener, but foregoing the cocoa, and adding a couple of extra espresso shots to compensate for the time difference, and sat at the seat closest to the window where he could simultaneously brainstorm ideas for his small business and people-watch.He was deep in thought, fastidiously sketching the dry goods aesthetic for the store, when he looked up in time to see Patrick outside the window, lunging in a pair of gym shorts, and a fitted top.He was immediately grateful for his wardrobe choice of a longer sweater and a drop-crotch because despite having taken care of business not an hour earlier, he felt himself come alive once again.He watched Patrick intently until he suddenly took off in a near-sprint towards the waterfront. 

At 8:15, David headed back into the hotel and up to the meeting space on the third floor.He picked up his name tag and binder of seminar materials at the registration desk, and sat down in a comfy chair outside the meeting room to wait.He flipped open the binding, paging through the table of contents, welcome messages, and sponsorships, and then the picture of afamiliar face caught his eye.

**The Canadian Federation of Independent Business**

** Introduction to Business Seminar **

** Facilitator:Patrick Brewer, MBA **

**Well, shit.**This was going to complicate things. 


	3. Yeah, it's a long shot, but it's all that I got. Can't let you walk out of here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of the Introduction to Business Seminar. 
> 
> It's a full day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't know what you're doing to a Type-A ESTJ/ISTJ Emu. 
> 
> Your comments and validation are overwhelming, and I hope this story continues to be satisfactory. 
> 
> All titles are from Forever's Gotta Start Somewhere by Chad Brownlee.

** {Patrick} **

Patrick chuckled to himself as he considered the heart rate data from his run.There it was, less than ten minutes in, one random spike to 110 BPM, right when he spotted David in the window of the Starbucks.Empirical evidence that he could not ignore.In the light of day, and with his head cleared by a good, long run, Patrick knew he should have been more up front and honest with David about his role in the introductory business seminar.But he hadn’t wanted to spook David, sensing that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with his identity as an entrepreneur.He thought that perhaps he would tell him in the cab ride over to the hotel, or maybe he would have mustered up the courage to ask David to join him for dinner and told him then, but then theconversation in the cab had been so relaxed and light that Patrick didn’t want to risk turning it awkward, either for full disclosure or a dinner invite. 

Now, it seemed like the awkwardness was inevitable.Compounding the fact that Patrick would be facilitating the seminar for the next two days was the fact that a quick google search the night before had confirmed what Patrick suspected, but could not verify on the plane without an internet connection.The very town where the Rose family had been exiled was where Patrick would be relocating, in approximately three weeks, once he had tied up some loose ends at his current job.He had chosen it primarily based on geographic location - far enough from the big city for a significant shift from Patrick’s status quo, but close enough to surrounding communities to provide opportunities for networking and growth of small businesses. 

Patrick knew that David would find out he was the seminar facilitator once he picked up his registration and materials, but perhaps he could find a minute to speak with him ahead of time about his pending move, as he had written it into his biography to be read in the introductory remarks.He didn’t think David would appreciate the surprise.

** {David} **

At 8:55 am, David entered the meeting room, and took a seat at the back.He was generally uncomfortable with anyone sitting behind him, or preventing egress in the event of an emergency.He poured himself a glass of water, and scanned the room for Patrick.

“Good morning David.”

David turned around in his seat, and immediately stood to greet Patrick.He noticed that Patrick had layered a blazer over yet another blue button down, and that his mid-range denim had been swapped out for a neatly pressed pair of chinos.David couldn’t help giving him a quick once-over, his lips twisting a little to the side as he fought a pleased grin. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Patrick asked, blushing slightly. 

The two men walked towards the double doors at the back of the room, but were interrupted by someone obnoxiously tapping on the microphone at the podium.“_Is this thing on?_Good morning folks, please take your seats.”

Patrick shot David an apologetic look as the two men turned around, returning David to his seat, and Patrick attending to the front stage. 

David assumed that Patrick had wanted to talk about not telling him that he was the facilitator for the seminar.He planned on playing it cool and accepting any apology Patrick offered, but inside, he was secretly lit up about spending the next two days listening to Patrick speak so passionately as he had on the plane. 

“Good morning everyone,” the man at the microphone began.“My name is Dan Kelly, and I am the President of the Canadian Federation of Independent Business.It is my pleasure to welcome you here today, for what I hope will be an important and exciting first step for you in your entrepreneurial journey.Over the course of the next two days, your facilitator, Mr. Patrick Brewer, will be leading you through a variety of topics, and providing you with information regarding resources you can access through the CFIB beyond this seminar.We hope that as you continue your journey into business, you keep in touch with the CFIB, and attend future events.”

The group applauded politely.David kept his eyes trained on Patrick, willing him to look in David’s direction. 

“The CFIB is proud to have Mr. Brewer facilitating this Introduction to Business seminar.Mr. Brewer has sat on the Board of the CFIB for the last three years, has moderated or hosted several conference sessions, and brings a wealth of knowledge about small business to our ranks.He has spent the last four years working in Toronto, but has recently decided to relocate to rural Ontario to support small-town business.Following this event, Mr. Brewer will be wrapping up some loose ends in Toronto, and moving to…Schitt’s Creek.” 

Mr. Kelly paused, as if he didn’t believe that was a real place.He tittered nervously before finishing off with “please join me in welcoming Patrick to the stage.”

Once again, the group applauded politely.David was too stunned.His jaw dropped, and his heart thumped loudly in his chest.His mind raced back to the conversation on the plane.Had he actually told Patrick where he lived?What were the chances?He simultaneously had so many questions, but felt completely dry-mouthed and mute.He looked up at the stage, in time to catch Patrick’s eye.He saw the apology in Patrick’s eyes and the warmth in his smile.David took a couple deep breaths, and tried to bring himself back to the present.This seminar mattered, and these peripheral details could be dealt with later. 

Patrick thanked Mr. Kelly for the kind introduction, and launched right into an enthusiastic explanation of the icebreaker.Two assistants appeared from the back, passing out handouts. 

Patrick explained the grid on the page, labeled PEOPLE BINGO in a highly objectionable font. Each box had a conversation starter, and the goal was to circulate around the room, seeking out people who fit the criteria of each square on the grid and getting them to sign their name. 

It was like an extremely lame, white-collar version of “Never Have I Ever”, and David shuddered knowing that he would have to comply with the directive to participate. 

** {Patrick} **

As the group got up, and started to mingle, Patrick tried to not make it too obvious that he was headed directly for David. 

David looked at him, clearly unimpressed with the activity.“Can you sign any of these?” he asked, sounding annoyed. 

Patrick apologized, explaining that all these seminars had a mandatory ice breaker, and signed the square with “plays multiple musical instruments.”

He moved on, getting to know the rest of the group, as best he could, before diving deep into the seminar material. 

Following the icebreaker, the remainder of the seminar went off without a hitch.Patrick spoke about the fundamentals of starting a small business, sharing nuggets of trade secrets, hoping that the attendees were getting what they had hoped for, but mostly hoping that what he shared was helpful for David. 

At every opportunity, he would catch David’s eye, smile, and continue on.Every smile that David returned lit him up inside, and he formulated a plan to ask David out for dinner. 

At the end of the day, as day’s evaluations were being filled out, Patrick waited by the door, unwilling to let David leave without at least trying.He noticed that David was taking an extraordinarily long time to fill his out.Finally, when the second-to-last participant handed his to Patrick and left, David got up.He handed his sheet, folded neatly in half, to Patrick, and thanked him for the day’s learning. 

“David, wait.”

David stopped at the door.

“Would you like to grab dinner with me tonight?” Patrick asked nervously.

David tried to maintain his cool, nodding far less furiously than his desire would have indicated.

They made plans for 7:00 pm in the hotel bar. 

—-

“_Rose Apothecary_,” David said, coming up behind Patrick in the hotel bar. 

“I’m sorry?” Patrick asked, as he turned around to see David, now changed into yet another black sweater.This one had a large lightning bolt across the front. 

“That’s the name of my store.I’ve decided.Rose Apothecary.” David repeated.

Patrick considered it for a moment.“Rose Apothecary.I like the name.It’s just pretentious enough.” 

David scrunched up his face, and Patrick’s heart did a little flip thinking how cute it was.“Would we call that pretentious…or timeless?”

Taken by Patrick as rhetorical he didn't answer and David sat down. The waiter brought water, leaving menus.David ordered a negroni, and Patrick ordered a whiskey, neat.

Conversation over dinner was easy, flowing from family to business, to observations about the people of Vancouver milling by.They ordered appetizers and dessert with two forks, talked about music and dreams of travel, and eventually, David’s plans for Rose Apothecary.Patrick was impressed.Despite being a neophyte in the business industry, David really seemed to have a solid handle on several of the principles of small business.He noted to himself that David could use some help with the numbers, but the overall idea, now clearly elucidated was actually quite unique, and innovative, and something Patrick would love to be a part of. 

_One step at a time, Brewer, _he chided himself.

Late into the evening, both men conceding it was time to call it a night, Patrick walked David back to his room. 

“Well, this was a fun night.” David said, hands clapping together.

"I’m really glad you decided to attend this seminar,David.” Patrick said softly.

“That is a really lovely thing to say.” David replied.

“And I’m so glad that I did, too, Patrick, because you’ve helped me to become the business maverick I know I can be.” was the retort.

David smirked.“Mmmm!A bold claim!”

There was a bit of a pause.Both men leaned towards the other ever so slightly.Patrick’s eyes glanced downwards, almost imperceptibly towards David’s lips, as David’s right hand cupped Patrick’s cheek.Their lips met in the most incredible soft kiss, lasting only a few seconds, but both men already feeling the weight of an enduring effect. 

They pulled back.David cleared his throat. 

“Thank you.” Patrick said, even softer than before.

David shook his head a little.“For what?”

“Um, I’ve never done that before…with a guy,” admitted Patrick shyly.

David was taken aback.“oh…okay…”

“Yeah, and I was getting a little scared that I was going to let you go back to your room without us having done that, so, uh…thank you for making that happen for us.” 

“Well, fortunately, I am a very generous person, so…” David trailed off, losing himself in Patrick’s deep brown eyes. 

“Can we meet tomorrow for coffee?Before the seminar?” Patrick asked.

“We can meet whenever you’d like,” David replied, his lips twisting into a smirk. “Just preferably not before 7:00 am, because I’m not really a morning person, and that’s 10:00 am Toronto time.”

“Good night, David.”

“Good night, Patrick.”

David closed the door to his hotel room, and Patrick floated up the stairs to his own. 

—-

** {David} **

David woke up earlier than desired once again, but instead of his neighbour’s incessant alarm, it was the repeat track of the night before playing in his head that kept him from falling back asleep.If he was being honest with himself, he had never had a first kiss like he had with Patrick, and he wasn’t quite sure how to categorize and compartmentalize the way he felt.This was entirely new, and it was totally throwing off his disequilibrium.He grabbed the ice bucket, stuck his phone inside with Tina Turner as his chosen soundtrack, and hopped in the shower, excited to see Patrick as soon as possible.

**{Patrick}**

Morning brought stormy weather, keeping Patrick away from his morning run. He spent an hour or so lying in bed listening to podcasts, before finally getting up and showering, excited to see David before the start of the seminar. 

Patrick was already seated at the corner table of the Starbucks when David showed up at 7:00 am.David greeted him with a peck on the cheek, commenting on Patrick’s punctuality. 

“Yeah, I’ve been awake since 5.Could not sleep.Thinking about…last night,”

“Regrets?” David asked, face scrunched up, as if in pain.

“What? No!Why would I have regrets?”

David responded that it was just habit to ask, hinting to Patrick that David had some baggage from past relationships.

“No, no, I feel good.Like a weight’s been lifted off my shoulders.” Patrick assured him.

David went and ordered their drinks - his typical caramel macchiato with two sweetener and a dash of cocoa, and Patrick’s request of an Earl Grey tea.When he sat back down, Patrick slid a piece of paper towards him. 

“What’s this?” David asked.

“I have to come clean about something,” Patrick began.David looked nervous.

“I, uh, totally came up with that icebreaker.”

Unable to read the look on David’s face, he continued “but I think I can do better,” and he gestured to the piece of paper. 

** {David} **

David turned over the piece of paper. 

In a far more appropriate font, recognized immediately as Helvetica, was the title PEOPLE BINGO.The instructions at the top were the same as before - “find someone who:”

He started reading the boxes.

_is wearing mid-range denim and a blue button up;_

_held David’s hand on a plane two days ago;_

_is moving to Schitt’s Creek in three weeks;_

_should have told David he was moving to Schitt’s Creek in three weeks;_

_would like to apologize to David for not telling him he was moving to Schitt’s Creek in three weeks;_

_would like to apologize to David for not telling him he was facilitating the seminar right away;_

_kissed David last night;_

_didn’t sleep much, thinking about kissing David last night;_

_wants to kiss David again soon;_

_wants to feel how soft David’s sweater is today;_

_thinks David has an amazing smile;_

_feels like their heart is going to explode when they hear David laugh;_

_wants to make David laugh all the time;_

_thinks the potential for death is worth hearing David laugh;_

_thinks David has an amazing idea for a local business;_

_would like to help David find grant money to ensure the success of the Rose Apothecary;_

_is looking forward to his move to Schitt’s Creek to be closer to David;_

_can’t take his eyes off David;_

_doesn’t want to take his eyes off of David;_

_thinks David is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen;_

Every single answer is Patrick, David realizes as tears well up in his eyes. 

“This,” he stammers “is a very solid icebreaker.”

“Thank you, David._I’m learning.”_ Patrick replies. 


	4. This could be the first night of the rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second, and final, day of the Introduction to Business Seminar.
> 
> Both David and Patrick delight in their burgeoning relationship, but the reality of the return home lurks just beneath the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the lovely comments!
> 
> All titles from "Forever's Gotta Start Somewhere" by Chad Brownlee

Following a brief conversation and an agreement that the optics of their burgeoning relationship were not necessarily beneficial for the integrity of the seminar, David and Patrick headed back into the hotel, and up to the meeting room, maintaining a safe distance between them.Just before heading into the room, Patrick pulled David behind a banner bug set up in the hall for one last kiss. 

The agenda for day two of the seminar contained no icebreaker or other heinous introductory activity, instead Patrick launched immediately into a session on grants and other sources of start-up monies available for small businesses.He made every attempt to speak to the crowd, scanning the room as he spoke, but he couldn’t help stealing as many glances as he thought he could get away with towards David.Each time their eyes met he felt the same electric spark that he felt the night before when they kissed.As he ran through his PowerPoint presentation,the wheels started turning in his own head about the Rose Apothecary.It really was an innovative and impressive idea, and he had a few thoughts on how to ensure its success. While a short video clip highlighting a successful small start-up in Atlantic Canada played, Patrick jotted down a few notes so he wouldn’t get wrapped up in the seminar and lose this train of thought. 

At break, Patrick dodged any participant questions, and slipped out to the temporary CFIB office space set up in a room down the hall, notes in hand.There, he had a quick conversation with Dan Kelly, who promised to find him the information he requested by day’s end.Patrick grabbed a tea and a couple of muffins, and headed back into the room to find David. 

_ “David.” _

The tips of David’s ears burned, hearing his name so softly spoken behind him.He turned around as he stood, facing a smiling Patrick.Patrick handed him a muffin, and asked how the morning was going.Not having to deal with an egregiously incorrect font on any written materials, or forced interaction predicated upon the false assumption that connecting with his fellow participants in a social fashion mattered, David answered positively.Patrick’s smile widened, and David had to look away, not being accustomed to such fond attention directed towards him. 

“What are you plans tonight?” Patrick asked.

“Well, I have to get on a plane tomorrow, so I plan on popping a pill, crying a bit, and falling asleep early.” David replied wryly. 

“Can I take you to dinner?” Patrick continued, still smiling, unfazed by David’s hyperbolic wit.

Choosing nonchalance, though he was positively thrilled Patrick was asking, David replied “sure.” They made plans to leave the hotel at 6:30 pm.With that, the break was over and it was time to return to the seminar. Both men hoped the remainder of the day passed quickly. 

\---

The second, and last, day of the Introduction to Business seminar provided more opportunity for participants to interact with one another, rather than passively listening to Patrick all day. 

Confidence bolstered by the lengthy discussion about the Rose Apothecary with Patrick the night before, David enthusiastically shared his ideas with his group.Patrick watched from adistance as David clearly laid out his plan to engage with local vendors, rebranding their product under that of the Rose Apothecary, and building a reputation as a community hub for quality home goods and food stuffs.Every now and again, David would look up, looking for Patrick.He’d catch his eye, lips twisting into his signature smirk, and he would carry on with his group. 

Satisfied that all groups were actively engaged with the afternoon’s discussion prompts he had provided, Patrick took a moment to slip back out to the room temporarily set up as an office for the CFIB.He returned to the seminar, holding what he hoped was the key to his future in Schitt’s Creek in a manila folder. 

—-

Punctual to a fault, Patrick knocked on David’s hotel room door at 6:28 pm.He had changed from business-casual back to his most comfortable pair of Levis and a soft blue v-neck sweater.He was excited, not only to spend the evening with David Rose, but to talk to him about his ideas for how to make the Rose Apothecary a success. 

The two men grabbed a cab with the help of the concierge, heading towards Granville Island. Settled in the backseat for the drive through the tail end of rush hour traffic, Patrick laced his fingers with David’s, and David turned slightly towards Patrick so their knees were brushing.They rode in silence, watching the Vancouver skyline, recharging after an intense two days of seminar, and looking forward to the evening ahead. 

Patrick had made a reservation at Bridges Bistro, overlooking the fishing boats in False Creek, and the mountains of the north shore.As anticipated based on the online reviews, the food was fantastic.They shared a tomato velouté soup, complete with a mini grilled cheese square as an appetizer.Patrick ordered the 6oz filet with goat cheese mashed potatoes, and David ordered the roasted cajun halibut with pineapple salsa.The conversation wove comfortably around a variety of topics, ebbed and flowed as they enjoyed their meal. Patrick delighted in making David laugh - both its sound, and the toothy grin that accompanied it, lighting up the room. David basked in the fond expression that never left Patrick’s face.

Neither man had room for dessert, and a plan was hatched to explore the Granville Island market a bit before finding the Candy Kitchen to satisfy their sweet teeth. 

Walking hand-in-hand around the market, David felt a conflicting sense of peace and anxiety.The last three days had been a whirlwind of new thoughts and feelings, and he hadn’t yet reconciled those with the fact that he was heading home tomorrow.And that, unlike previous flings in foreign cities in his old life, not only did he like Patrick, a lot, but in just a matter of weeks, Patrick would be moving to Schitt’s Creek.The thought that this didn’t have to end when he boarded the plane tomorrow both terrified and excited him.He worried that once Patrick settled in Schitt’s Creek, inevitably getting to know the remainder of the Rose family, and learning more about David, he would determine that this had been nothing more than a fling and part ways.On the other hand, already in three days, Patrick struck David as completely different than anyone he had ever dated before.Patrick was nice.David respected him, for his business expertise, but also for the way he moved about the world, defaulting to kindness.A small part of David allowed himself to be hopeful that this was not such a limited time engagement after all.What he didn’t, or couldn’t possibly, know was that in just three short days, Patrick was completely smitten with David.And in contrast to David’s anxiety, Patrick was nothing but excited to relocate to Schitt’s Creek, to get to know more about David, and to support him in his business venture. 

It was getting late. Not ready to yet head back to the hotel, Patrick pulled David into the Backstage Lounge.They grabbed a table, and Patrick was tasked with getting drinks from the bar.Returning with a glass of Freixenet for David, and a tumbler of Lagavulin for himself.He slid into the booth across from David, and reached out for his hand. 

_“David, I think we need to talk.”_


	5. We started something right here

What should have been an innocuous statement, given the wonderful evening they had just had, sent David’s anxiety spiralling out of control.He felt his hand begin to sweat, and pulled it away from Patrick.He sensed this was the beginning of the end, that Patrick had ostensibly asked him out tonight to soften the blow, and consoled himself that it was only three days that he would have to grieve.Granted, it was the best three days of his life, but that was a detail he preferred not to think about it in this moment. 

Sensing that his comment had inadvertently caused David’s mind to reel out of control, Patrick quickly reached out and took both of his hands in his own. 

_“David,”_ he said calmly. “That isn’t what I meant.”

David’s brow unfurrowed slightly.“Okay…”

“I want to talk to you about your business plan.You know I’ve been thinking about all this, and these products that you showed me online are actually really impressive. I mean the whole model is actually very sustainable.”

Still hesitant, David breathed out a quiet “thank you.”

Patrick continued.“But I think you’re gonna need more start-up money.”

David felt a little defensive.“Oh, more start up money.And where do you think I’ll get that money?”

“David, weren’t you paying attention this morning?When you’re supporting local business, there are grants that you can apply for, and I would be happy to assist with those applications.”

David tried to keep a straight face.He _had_ been paying attention.Not necessarily to the _content_ per se, but the _aesthetics_ of the presenter, yes.Patrick blushed.

“Well, that is very, um, very generous,” David replied, stifling a smirk.

“Well, I wouldn’t be doing it for free.See if these grants came through, you’d have the money to start paying me.I really think you have something here David.You just, you just need some help.You need a lot of help.”

David chewed nervously on his bottom lip.Having a partner wasn’t something he had planned on initially.But if he had learned anything from the last two years living in Schitt’s Creek, it was to not look a gift horse in the mouth.Well, that, and avoid Twyla’s smoothies at all costs.“Well, then, ok, yes, I am open to entertaining your investment offer.And you know that if the grant money doesn’t come through…”

This time, it was Patrick’s turn to smirk.It was the same confident smirk that David first noticed on the plane after he had grabbed Patrick’s hand.“Oh, I’m gonna get the money.”

—-

**Epilogue:** You called it crazy, but I think we'll make it

** Two years later, _more or less._ **

David and Patrick arrived at Pearson International Airport with plenty of time to spare.Patrick had insisted on leaving the house at an ungodly hour, for fear that they would run into delays on the 401.Traffic karma had been on their side, however, and they had even had time to stop at one of David’s favourite places to eat - the Assembly Chef’s Hall, an 18,000 square foot food court.Access to a variety of food stuffs was one of the few things he missed about living in the city, and he took full advantage of that amenity whenever he could. 

The check-in process and pass through security were seamless and soon they found themselves sitting at the gate, passing the time waiting to board.Knowing that David’s anxiety was inversely proportional to the time remaining before departure, Patrick kept him distracted with plans for the upcoming fall season.Not even a fear of flight could penetrate David’s passion for pumpkin spice season. 

Fortunately, this year’s conference was in Winnipeg, necessitating a much shorter flight.Both men were excited to visit the prairies. They had never been and knew from reputation that fall was the perfect time.Summer was wrought with mosquitoes and humidity that would do awful things to David’s hair, and winter temperatures brought with them a legitimate risk of death, or at the very least damaged skin.David had meticulously researched the local scene, and had prepared a tour of Winnipeg’s extensive craft breweries when the seminar was over.He was excited to see how the fall colours of the prairies compared to Toronto. 

Trusting that some other duty-bound soul would take up the responsibility of the emergency exit row, Patrick had splurged on WestJet Plus, giving them more leg room at the front of the plane, pre-boarding access, and food and beverage service.Once settled in their seats, with carry-on baggage safely stowed in the overhead compartment, Patrick could see David’s anxiety rising.He kept an eye on him, as he tucked his headphones and book into the seat back pocket, and saw David put his ear buds in and start a meditation app on his phone.He continued to take deep breaths as the flight attendant ran through the safety features of the plane, and the plane moved down the tarmac.As the plane accelerated, preparing to leave the ground, Patrick reached over, and laced his fingers with David’s, rubbing small circles with his thumb.David opened his eyes just long enough for Patrick to wink at him. 

—-

“Good morning everyone,” the man at the microphone began.“My name is Dan Kelly, and I am the President of the Canadian Federation of Independent Business.It is my pleasure to welcome you here today, for what I hope will be an important and exciting first step for you in your entrepreneurial journey.Over the course of the next two days, your facilitator, Mr. Patrick Brewer, will be leading you through a variety of topics, and providing you with information regarding resources you can access through the CFIB beyond this seminar.We hope that as you continue your journey into business, you keep in touch with the CFIB, and attend future events.”

The group applauded politely. 

David surveyed the crowd.He was pleased with the arrangement of the room.When they had initially been asked to co-facilitate this seminar, David had given Patrick a stern lecture on facilitation techniques, and how icebreakers that served only to get people to interact on a superficial level were _incorrect_.David had subsequently requested circular tables, and had arranged JENGA, Blokus, and Mindtrap on the tables as a way to encourage folks to interact during down time.He had also left cards with seminar-related topics to stimulate conversation if needed.And each table had a basket with pens, sticky-notes, highlighters, and snacks to sustain the participants. 

“The CFIB is proud to have Mr. Patrick Brewer facilitating this Introduction to Business seminar for the third consecutive year.Mr. Brewer comes to us from Schitt’s Creek, Ontario, where he and his husband, David Rose, own and operate their own business supporting local artisans and producers.Mr. Rose joins Mr. Brewer today to assist with discussion, and will be facilitating a panel discussion relating to physical space and aesthetics immediately following the afternoon break. Both Mr. Brewer and Mr. Rose are passionate about the increasingly important role independent businesses play in our progressively globalized society, and we are certain that you will leave not only more knowledgeable than when you entered those doors, but more inspired as well.Please join me in welcoming Patrick Brewer and David Rose to the stage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All titles are from "Forever's Gotta Start Somewhere" By Chad Brownlee.
> 
> Click [ here ](https://imgur.com/a/neoNVxz)for a sweet treat.


End file.
